battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Xiao Xuan
Xiao Xuan was one of the ancestors of the Xiao clan (before its decline), and one of four peak existences during his time (9-star Dou Sheng with half a step into the Dou Di class). He is the ancestor of Xiao Yan and creator of the Skyfire Three Mysterious Change Secret Technique (which is actually a method to create the Xiao clan tattoo). When he met with Xiao Yan in the Heavenly Tomb in the Gu Realm, he claimed that he had possessed 3 Heavenly Flames to make up the Skyfire Three Mysterious Change Dou skill without the use of a Qi method such as the Flame Mantra (basically through sheer will alone). At the time, Xiao Xuan and the Xiao clan Elders realized that the Dou Di bloodline in their clan was diminishing, and in an attempt to replenish the bloodline, they agreed to give Xiao Xuan the Dou Di bloodline of everyone in the clan to allow him to breakthrough to the Dou Di class (and thus why the current Xiao family has no trace of Dou Di blood in their bodies). However, while breaking through, he was ambushed by the Hun clan (including one of the other 4 peak existences at the time), leading to his death, though he forcefully detonated his three Heavenly Flames and was able to severely injure the Hun clan peak Dou Sheng. He requested members of the Gu Clan to bring his soul back to the Heavenly Tomb after his death, where he remained for centuries before meeting Xiao Yan again. He showed up in time to save Xiao Yan, Xun Er and other Gu clan members from a couple Hun clan Dou Sheng spirits, before bringing Xiao Yan and Xun Er into his tomb. During a 1-2 year period, Xiao Xuan got Xiao Yan to absorb the last of the Xiao clan bloodline from a blood pool, enabling Xiao Yan to rise from a 6* to 8* Dou Zun, as well as helped him form the 9 strokes using Sykfire Three Mysterious Change to form the Xiao clan tattoo. As Xiao Xuan is merely a remnant spirit (not even a soul like Yao Lao was), he cannot leave the Heavenly Tomb, though Xiao Yan promises to return after he has become strong enough to remove him from the Tomb. Several years later when Xiao Yan advanced to the Dou Sheng class, he returned back to Heavenly Tomb to ask if there is a way to revive Xiao Xuan , Xiao Yan needed Xiao Xuan for the upcoming fight with Hun Clan. Xiao Xuan didn't have a way to revive himself and told Xiao Yan that maybe only Dou Di could help him. Xiao Xuan used all his remaining spiritual strength in order to capture the Heavenly Tomb Soul and helped Xiao Yan advance his spiritual strength to the Di State. After Xiao Yan finished his advancement of soul to the Di State, Xiao Xuan's spirit dissipated but because Xiao Yan advanced soul to the Di State, he caught the life imprint which could be only seen by the Di State soul in order to try to revive Xiao Xuan. Trivia * He was the only person who had nearly managed to kill Hun Tiandi in the many years that had passed! Category:Characters Category:Xiao Family